Mind and Body
by AnneSilverfire
Summary: Raven is hurt protecting Beast Boy. When it starts to look like she'll never wake up Beast Boy takes some drastic measures to try and bring her back. Yes, my friends, I'm talking Nevermore.
1. It Begins

**A many-chaptered idea that I got while riding on an eight-hour train ride. But hey, J.K. Rowling came up with Harry Potter on a train soooo I'm going to just go with this :) Oh! and I'm so pumped because I just nerded out and bought a Teen Titans' coloring book :3 So HAPPY!**

**Oh and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Friend Raven you have joined us", Starfire exclaimed from overtop a bowl of Tamerian who-knows-what.

"Morning sleepyhead", Beast Boy said with a goofy grin, "I made your favorite". He waved a plate of soy eggs and tofu bacon in front of her enticingly as he handed her a fork.

"Please tell me you aren't serious."

"Why can't I be?"

"Its fake meat", was all the girl said before she brushed past the green teen. She pulled her teapot from the cabinet wordlessly as she prepared herself for Beast Boy's inevitable argument. As if on cue he began to grumble.

"Just try it Rae", he pleaded. She turned to him with a sigh.

"I have told you before; if you don't have to eat meat I don't have to eat fake meat", in the background Raven's powers moved the teapot to the sink and filled it before moving it to the stove to boil.

"But Raaaaeee", Beast Boy whined, "meat is gross!"

"So is fake meat."

"Meat is murder!"

"I'm half-demon", she countered, an eyebrow raised as if daring him to contradict her logic.

"But… how can you even eat that?" he asked after a moment, his eyes pleading with her to understand him.

"Easy, like this", at her words she snatched a slice of bacon from Cyborg's plate before munching on the food, a victorious smirk spreading across her face. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock and disgust;

"But Raaaaven..."

"Leave the girl alone BB, you lost", Cyborg told him with a smirk of his own. Beast Boy opened his mouth to argue with him but Starfire cut him off.

"Yes Beast Boy we do not wish to try your meat of tofu." Beast Boy looked to each of his three friends for help but no one was going to take his side. With a sigh and an unintelligible grumble he sat back down at the counter and finished his breakfast in silence. Raven made her tea and then walked to the door to escape to her room. However, her plans were thwarted when Robin strode into the kitchen.

"Already?" Cyborg asked when he saw the serious look on their leader's face.

"Can't it wait till after breakfast?" Beast Boy said with a groan as he gazed longingly at his half-eaten food.

"No it can't", Robin replied as he moved to the main computer. A map popped up on the screen to show a blinking dot over the docks.

"Boyfriend Robin which villain has done the interrupting of the breakfast?" Starfire asked as she floated to his side.

"It's Slade", he replied, his face grim. Raven's head shot to the screen, her eyes widening ever so slightly in fear. Even now, years later, Slade still brought up thoughts of Trigon. She knew her father couldn't come back - she knew that- but the fear was something she couldn't rid herself of so easily.

"What's he up to now?" Cyborg wondered aloud as he studied the screen.

"That's what we're going to find out", Robin muttered.

The warehouses were empty when the Teen Titans reached the docks. A few blocks away men worked on fishing boats. Some were preparing lines and rigging as others brought the freshly caught fish off of the boats. Merchants loitered about looking for deals and boisterous chatter filled the air. The distant sounds of it could still be heard from where the Titans stood. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and stalked to the warehouse door.

"Could be a trap", Cyborg warned as he armed his sonic cannon.

"We still have to check", Robin responded without looking back. Starfire's hands glowed as she gathered power for her star bolts before following Robin and Cyborg inside. Beast Boy tensed up into a fighting stance, ready to shift into any animal needed. Raven paused a moment before she went in, something felt wrong about this. Cyborg's warning echoed in her head. Beast Boy stopped at the entrance and looked back when he noticed she wasn't with them.

"You coming?" he whispered, afraid of alerting someone of their presence. The girl bit back a sigh and nodded before moving to his side. She gathered her powers, waiting until her hands were filled with her black energy before they both joined their teammates inside. The sight they were met with was not one of the best.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stood in a line facing their other two teammates. A Slade bot stood behind each, a blade at every one of their throats. "Halt", the bots commanded in unison, their voices a perfect mimic of Slade's.

"Told you it was trap", Cyborg whispered to Robin.

"Not the time Cyborg", the boy wonder ground out from behind clenched teeth. As Raven's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the warehouse she noticed the forty other bots waiting in the gloom.

"Surrender", the army of robots commanded as they moved towards the two.

"I don't think so", Raven told them as she lifted her hands. With one motion the knives at her teammates' necks were ripped away from the robots' grasps. As if on cue Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg turned and attack each of their robots, destroying them quickly before moving on to the others. Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and leaped into the fray. Raven joined him only moments later.

With a shout Cyborg blasted into the swarm of slade bots, reducing half of them to smoldering metal. But all too quickly the deadly power of his cannon dimmed before dying off completely.

"I'm out of juice", the metal man shouted to the others as his cannon turned back into an arm. The lack of power didn't stop Cy for long. With a pump of his arm his metal fist slammed into a slade bot sending it crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile Robin was dashing through the crowds of bots, his Bo staff swinging like lightning as he sent bots flying with each hit. Starfire was at his back blasting anything that got too close.

Raven turned to the first bot to come towards her and pulled its head off with a move of her hand. She glanced over her shoulder to catch sight of four bots ganging up on the green gorilla. Raven destroyed one of the robots attacking BB as she had the last one while Beast Boy ripped the others in half with two meaty gorilla fists. When he finished with those robots he transformed back into his human form and grinned at the dark sorceress.

"Thanks", he said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it", she told him as she turned to a new bot. Before she could do anything the green teen jumped in front of her.

"Wait I got this one Rae!" Beast boy shouted, a goofy grin stretching across his face before he shifted into a cheetah. With quick agile leaps he raced across the warehouse floor and pounced on the slade bot that was advancing on Raven. But those machines were fast and ruthless. With one metal hand the bot grabbed beast boy by the scruff of his neck and flung his body across the room. He slammed into one of the iron support beams and his body crumpled.

"Beast boy!" the girl shouted, her normally monotone voice laced with distress. His head slumped forward as his body seemed to wilt against the beam. Raven froze as every muscle in her body fought against the sight in front of her. This wasn't happening. This wasn't- he wasn't- he couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. The sorceress moved forward, so slowly it seemed as if some invisible foe must be holding her back. A slade bot tried to rush at the girl but with a wave of her hand it was ripped into parts. They clattered to the ground as she passed making a horribly dissonant melody. Raven didn't notice. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her veins rushing with blood. She hoped desperately that Beast Boy was listening to that same sound, could only wish that his heart was still beating. Another step closer as two brilliant, purple eyes swept over the unmoving form. One more step and a shaky breath from a girl that was desperately praying to a god she wasn't even sure was there. One more step and suddenly another shaky breath but not from the girl. Raven froze as she watched the green teen take another raspy breath.

"Ow", beast boy groaned as his green eyes blinked open. They searched wildly for a moment, trying to focus before they found Raven. "Rae?" he asked, his voice sounding young, filled with confusion and pain.

"It's okay now", she murmured as she moved to take another step. She watched him as his eyes widened and he tried to choke out another word.

"Watch out", he gasped. But it was too late. A sharp pain exploded under Raven's ribs. The girl looked down and her eyes were met with the sharp, menacing end of a blade. It stuck out from her stomach, coated in thick red blood. Now the girl noticed the feeling of the hilt against her back. She gasped and ended up coughing until blood speckled her lips. The knife was pulled back out as the robot moved around her. It was going towards Beast Boy. "No", she ground out as both hands flew up to take the bot apart. It fell to the ground, completely disassembled.

"Raven?" the boy whispered, half from his pain and half from fear. The girl managed a trembling half smile as she began to sway dangerously.

"Rae", she murmured. Then she began to fall. Her body collapsed, her legs crumpling beneath her. She heard a hoarse voice shouting for her and for help, for anything. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a green blur move jaggedly towards her before her vision blacked out completely.

"Stay with me Rae."

* * *

**Okay super sad, I know, but just stick with my guys. This is going to get real interesting real quick. But... you know *yawn* I'm feeling tired maybe I just won't post the next chappie... I mean, unless... Well, Red Bull gives you wings, but Reviews make me type more :3 (That's right people, this is blackmail)!**

**Review!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	2. A Plan

**Okay so be considered lucky. I got sick and ended up finding a lot more time to finish this so i updated sooner than normal. Also, this was origonally two chapters; but i decided to be nice and make it one. This doesn't come free! Oh no misters and misses, I expect some really juicy reviews. I'm talking likes and dislikes, personal notes, hell! even the name of your first pet... kidding, but seriously guys keep up the reviewing :3 And thanks to Katwizzle, The Keeper, and my ghosty guest for reviewing with more than "Next chappie!"  
And now? ENJOY!**

* * *

There was a rush of activity as tubes were inserted and sensors were connected. A machine began to beat out a steady rhythm to match the girl's heartbeat. Voices shouted to each other, calling for help, and one Tameranian girl stood in the corner as tears spilled out of her wide, emerald eyes. Finally, Raven stabilized, her body floating ever so slightly upwards as she went into a trance. After that Cyborg said that there wasn't anything to do but wait. Robin suggested in a voice that was a poor impersonation of his normal, no-nonsense tone that they should all get some rest. Then, he led a still sobbing alien girl out of the room with a protective arm about her shoulders and the promise of lots of mustard. Cyborg shuffled out a little while after them, mumbling something about new improvements for the T-car in a listless way. That left the- paler than usual- girl alone with a forlorn green teen.

He sighed as he stared at her unmoving form.

"I'm so sorry Rae", he ground out, his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears. "If I hadn't been such an... an idiot you wouldn't have been hurt. I can't do anything right", the boy trailed off as his eyes traced over Raven's face.

"You know, I could almost believe you were asleep Rae. You look so peaceful. So...unangry." Beast Boy paused again and as he did so his eyes fell on Raven's alabaster hand. Cautiously, he reached out and then wove his fingers through her elegantly slender ones.

"I know you usually don't like people touching you Rae, and I know if you were awake you'd probably kill me for this. But... maybe it'll help lead you back. Cause you gotta come back to us Rae. Cy says you're fine now, your injury healed really well. And your heart started again so... You're fine now. Now you just gotta wake up", Beast Boy stopped as his breath hitched in his throat. "If you wake up I promise that I'll never ask you to try tofu again", he said with a wild gaze. His eyes were darting around the room, trying to look anywhere but at the unnaturally still form of his teammate. His sight fell on the glowing green monitor. Angular black lines were all that was left of Rae now. A steadily, beating heart and a mind that was gone.

BB couldn't take being in that room anymore. He couldn't sit in there with that shell of the goth girl that was his teammate. He jumped from his chair and took off down the hall. When he entered Cyborg's room he certainly hadn't expected a warm welcome. However, nothing could have prepared the green teen for the sight of his beefy, metal buddy staring forlornly at the wall, his eyes rimmed red. He shot a glance at Beast Boy before looking away.

"What do you want BB?" The changeling paused as he stared at his friend, unsure of how to continue.

"I wanted to know if... well... what's gonna happen with Rae?"

The bigger guy blew out a shaky breath as his gaze fixed back onto the green teen.

"Her brain is dead B, her mind ain't there. She's not comin' back." Victor's eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to see Beast Boy's stricken expression.

"But... There's gotta be something"-

Beast Boy's desperate whine was cut off mid-stride as Cyborg leaped to his feet.

"Don't you get it man? We lost her! There's nothing I can do", his voice trailed off before it filled with pain, "There's nothing I can do..." Cyborg stumbled to sit back down as he returned to his wall. The green teen took that as his cue and left the room wordlessly.

He was in her room again, staring listlessly at the monitors. The green screens seemed to taunt him as they coldly proclaimed the fate of his teammate.

"Cy says your brain is dead Rae, that you won't come back, but I don't believe that!" he grabbed her pale hand, green fingers clenching tightly around the girl's.

"He says... he says your mind is gone", the shapeshifter froze, his emerald eyes widening, "But... that can't be right... Because I know exactly where it is!" Beast Boy jumped up as he clutched the girl's hand to his chest.

"That's it Rae! Your mirror! All I have to do is go in and find you and then get you to come back", the green teen's face lit up with his first smile since Raven was hurt. "I'm coming for yah Rae, just hold on!" With that BB raced from the room in search of the small, ornate mirror that would lead him to Raven. To Nevermore...

* * *

**Alright guys still fairly sad, I know! But trust me it gets better after this! Didn't you see how happy our BB was those last few lines? Just stick with me ladies and gents! Oh! And please leave a contribution in the little box (Labyrinth reference but still... you should review)! **

**I made an arrow just in case you didn't review last time because you couldn't find the button :3**

**!**

!

V


	3. Getting the Mirror to Work

**I'm so sorry for the wait! AH! So bad I know. I just cut all the junk i wanted to a bit shorty. So less moping more adenturin'! Just for y'all. ..(well I don't like mopin' either so...) Uber thanks to the reviews of The Raven's Nevermore, SaphireDragon15, Harmonious Wolf, Katwizzle, and my ghost december. Just thanks, not uber thanks, to xXImmortalXx. UPDATE NOW! is not a review mam/sir, but thanks for upping my review count for the story :3**

**Without further ado, Enjoy**

* * *

Beast Boy all but scrambled from the Titan Tower's recovery room as the idea filled his mind. He knew how to save Raven! He was at the door to his room at a speed that Kid Flash would be proud of and had packed a bag of supplies in a time the speedster would be rushed to beat. Then, the changeling was down the hall and standing in front of the foreboding steel door of Raven's room. He spared the time for just one suspicious glance up and down the hall to check if anyone was watching before he had pushed the door aside in bear form and entered the room.

It was gloomy inside and shadows lounged near each piece of furniture. The bookshelves were lined with a layer of dust, and Beast Boy couldn't decide if that was normal or just a cause of Raven's absence.  
The green teen wandered farther into the room, and as he did so he realized that everything he used to think was creepy only reminded him of Raven now. The masked faces didn't seem so gaunt and the twisting statues weren't so horrifying. It just felt like Raven's home. Beast Boy's eyes traveled around the room, his mind supplying images of what Raven would look like taking a book from her shelf or lighting that large pillar candle in the corner. His fingers trailed across the thick coverlet on the bed, a picture of her tucked under her sheets, her face as peaceful as it has been since the accident, playing through his mind. Of course, his brain wasn't content to let off with just that image and it was soon followed by one of them both asleep in that large, dark bed, his arms holding her close and a rarely seen smile playing across her face. The shapeshifter blushed a bright crimson-shade of red before turning away from the bed and returning to his search for the mirror to Nevermore.

It was only minutes later that he found the antiqued mirror stowed away under the goth girl's bed. Beast Boy jumped triumphantly to his feet with the mirror grasped in his hands. "Here I come Rae!" he shouted as he pulled the mirror close to his face. However, nothing happened. Moments passed as Beast Boy stared into the mirror but the portal didn't open, the surface didn't even ripple. The teen shook it a few times to try and get it going, he even tapped the opaque glass- still nothing. "Ummm Open Sesame?" he asked the mirror, his voice cracking on the last word. However, despite his efforts no portal opened. He sighed and stared at it, his mind working furiously to figure out how to work the stupid thing. After a few moments the shapeshifter's eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. He raced back out of the room and down the hall, the delicate mirror clutched in his vivid, green fingers.

"Okay Rae this has gotta work!" Beast Boy slid the silvered mirror into Raven's delicate, ivory hands. "I can't get it to start but I bet you can. It's probably hooked up to you anyhow", Beast Boy said as he moved her slender fingers around the mirror's handle. Then, he stopped and stared at the mirror, hoping for anything to happen. His patience was rewarded. Within seconds the surface began to ripple as the portal opened up and grew, carrying Beast Boy into Nevermore as Raven slumbered on in the hospital bed.  
"Just wait for me Rae I'm on my way!" he shouted before the portal closed leaving Raven alone again.

* * *

**Short I know, I'm sorry. I've been so busy. I could give you that list but just the idea of writing all that tires me out. Phew! Anwho, respond if you want some more good ole' BB and Rae loving! I even gave you an arrow so you don't get lost on the way to the review button!**

!

!  
V


	4. Nevermore

**I'm sorry this took so long. However, I had theater competitions, NANOWRIMO, college applications, choir performances, training week at my workplace, AP classes homework, and I got a puppy. So I've been just a tad bit busy :/ But here you go, I know you all ahve been waiting so I'll try and keep this going as fast as possible. Do not despair though, I will never abondon this story or stick it on hiatus for goodness knows how long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy stood shakily. His body was sore, every one of his movements made painful from his rough landing. Wide emerald eyes took in the landscape around him. He had expected that dark, abyss of a place that he and Cyborg had landed in last time. However, what surrounded him now weren't rocky pathways and black emptiness but a lush, green forest. "Huh, looks like Happy's place", he thought aloud, "It's just a little less... Frolicky? Fluffy? Peppy?" the green teen was interrupted from his musings on word choice as he was knocked to the ground by a hooded figure. Beast Boy glanced up to find himself pinned underneath Brave's form, a wide grin on the Raven look-alike. "Rae!" BB shouted, his face filled with a big, toothy grin. In seconds his wiry arms were wrapped around the green-cloaked girl's form. "I found you!" Raven's emotion laughed before prying herself out of the changeling's arms.  
"Close BB, but no cigar. I'm not Raven."  
"But... You ARE Rae, or a part of her, that means you can bring her back."  
The emotion rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry to burst your bubble green bean, but like you said, I'm only a part."  
"So you mean... She's gone?" BB's voice broke on the word and he gulped in a breath as he tried to calm himself.  
"No! At least, I don't think so..."  
"You don't know?" the boy's voice was full of doubt_. How could you not know if your self was still whole?  
_"I don't remember anything since the accident. I think I've been asleep", she paused, "but I think you coming here changed things."  
"Does that mean there's a chance to save her?"  
"I'm not sure, this is all more knowledge's area of expertise, but I bet if we can find the others she'll probably wake up..."  
"Well come on, let's go find them then", Beast Boy grabbed Brave's arm and began to drag her away.  
"I'm all for an adventure BB but do you have any idea how many emotions there are?"  
"Umm...3?" he guessed, a sheepish grin on his face for not knowing.  
"8", she said and Beast Boy blanched.  
"That's not bad..."  
"That's great enthusiasm," Brave said with a roll of her eyes, "come on BB. If you're really up for this then I know we can do it!"  
The changeling smiled, "Yeah we can!"  
"Yeah! So where first?" a big smile was spread across Brave's face as she stared expectantly at the green teen.  
"Um... South?"  
"The Cliffs?" Brave asked, her face lighting up at the word, "Are we gonna scale em?!"  
"Uh, er no. I mean, why don't we go north."  
"Oo are we gonna take the waterfalls down?"  
"Waterfalls?" Beast Boy's face turned pale at the thought.  
"Yeah, the North side is covered in em!"  
"Hmm maybe not the north then", BB grinned uncomfortably before sighing and saying, "Why don't you decide?"  
"Okay! The closest emotions are in the east with Timid or the west with  
Rude."  
"Rude", Beast Boy answered quickly. He was close to flinching as he thought of having to go through listening to more of Timid's endless apologies.  
"Alright! Rude's more my type of girl anyway!" with that Brave grabbed BB's hand and set of running through her world as she whooped and cheered her excitement at the prospect of adventure.

* * *

**It's short I know, but better than nothing :3**

**Maybe if someone *cough* *cough* would leave some really long and awesome reviews I'd be inspired to write more.**

**So REVIEW**

**llll  
llll  
lll  
lll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	5. Itty Bitty Chapter I'm Ashamed to Post

**Guys, I am so sorry! This I woefully short but I have been SOOOO busy that I really just wanted to get you all something while I wrestle with the plot bunnies AND my schedule. On the bright side I have been insanely busy due to my new status as lead in my school's musical :D**

**Oh and thanks to: Egyptiandude990, Sergeant Daniel, malyleean, DarkAngelRaven, deathdeathdeath, Raven Rose, TeenTitansLover1, Zach1399, .skunk, maram**

**You guys motivated me to post at all!**

* * *

It didn't take long to find her; all they had to do was follow the trail of chewed gum, trash, and the stench of BO. She was stretched out across a thick tree branch, her legs dangling on either side and her arms crossed behind her head. "Hey BB," she mumbled without opening her eyes.

"You're awake, Brave wasn't awake, but you're awake?" he asked needlessly.

"And you wonder why I don't get what she sees in him," Rude said with a sarcastic grin.

"Haha good one," Brave called at the same time BB said, "who?"

"Don't you worry your silly green head about it," Rude shot back.

"Whatever," BB huffed, "Just come down so we can go find the others."

"I'm pretty good here, thanks."

"Come on Rude, we're on the verge of an adventure," Brave called.

"And I'm on the verge of a nap," to make her point she fell back against the tree's trunk and closed her eyes.

"We don't have time for this," BB groaned just before he shifted into a pterodactyl and shot into Rude's tree. He flew back out only a moment later with the emotion's body tucked in between his large clawed feet. He dropped her on the ground next to Brave and then landed next to her in human form. "Two down," Beast Boy said with a grin before he turned and set off into the woods. Brave shrugged and followed after with Rude trailing behind.

* * *

**More you review, faster I write... just saying... there's juicy stuff planned but you won't see it if you don't review!**


	6. Knowledge

**I swear I'm going to keep up with this as fast as possible. I have the whole story plotted out... it's jsut finding the time to write that gets crazy!**

**OKAY! THANKS TO:  
Cecilia Haunt, Katwizzle, echosong258, .skunk, and a couple ghost guests. To DarkAngelRaven, I'm glad i was the first one to thank you, because you deserved it, all of you do. Your reviews really light up my entire day :D**

**On with the Show!**

* * *

Knowledge was easy to find. At least, if one had been thinking logically of the places they might find her at she would have been easy to find. It made sense, quiet and peaceful. But they didn't find her through smart thinking, rather they stumbled upon her in the midst of an emotion's wild whims.

Beast Boy had suggested that they search Knowledge's realm, but his words had went unheard as Brave finally reached her limit, got bored, and rushed off to the waterfalls. With little choice they had followed after her with Rude muttering explicatives under her breath the whole way. When they finally pushed back the last layer of jungle foliage and stumbled into a clearing at the base of the waterfalls they found Brave perched on the edge of the cliffs. A thin figure cloaked in yellow hovered cross legged over the flat water below with a pair of round glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. In her hand was an old leather-bound book, its pages weathered and torn. She glanced up from the book at the same time that she licked the tips of her fingers and then turned the page. "What brings you here?" Knowledge asked as her eyes flicked down to trace the next line of text.

"We're rounding up all of Raven's emotions," Brave called right before she dove head first into the water. She surfaced after a moment with a wide grin stretched across her face.

"We think that if we wake all of Raven's emotions in here she'll wake up in the real world," Beast Boy explained.

"The real world?" Rude scoffed, "So what, you think we're not real?"

"N-no not at all, it's just- I mean, what I meant to say was-"

"He did not mean his words in an offensive way, Rude. You know this, you just enjoy starting disagreement," Knowledge murmured. Rude rolled her eyes but said nothing against Knowledge'a statement.

"Right! So are you coming or what?" Beast Boy asked as Brave climbed out of the pool, shook herself like a dog, and took her place next to the green teen. With a wave of Knowledge's hand the book disappeared and her body drifted down until dainty yellow-clad feet touched the earth below.

"Of course, it's the most logical choice. If Raven does not wake she will eventually die and we will follow," she said. There was a grim silence following her words before Brave turned all at once, and quite decidedly, before setting off into the woods.

"Brave?" Beast Boy shouted after her, worried that his already small party had just lost a member.

"Are we doing this thing or what?" she called without turning around. "Knowledge is right, we don't have all day," and they followed.

* * *

**Still Kinda Short :/ But I'm really trying to get you all things ASAP!**

**But you know what helps me write faster? REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS**

**FOR  
ALL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Or Just Me)...  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	7. Timid

**Um, wow. Long time no see guys. I'm really sorry about that. Musical, then all of my college stuff. Had a huge, mega super terrible week of terror. Afterwards, I just didn't feel like doing anything at all. When I did I got into my novel sooooo basically just a bunch of excuses. But I will try to bring you more at a reasonable pace. To my awesome reviewers:**

**DarkAngelRaven, SaphireDragon15, echosong258, 13girlsrule, katwizzle, LillianaStone,malyleeann, missylynn99, larynjcarter4354, Swanoflight, and a ghost.**

**To SaphireDragon15- thanks for the awesomely long review, really a main part of my motivation, and oh don't worry, of course I am including our purple-cloaked friend.**

**To LillianaStone- Thanks for another great review. Glad you're getting into the series. I highly support it and youngjustice... and many many nerdy things... probably too many nerdy things... ah well. enjoy!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

They went to find Timid next. It was Knowledge's suggestion and Beast Boy didn't have any reason to disagree with her. It took a bit of stumbling through Timid's gloomy maze home before they found the gray-cloaked emotion curled on the ground with her back tucked into the corner of one of the maze's many dead ends. She glanced up briefly from beneath her hood at their approach but said nothing to them, choosing instead to recede back into her cloak's depths.

"One more down," Brave cheered as she moved to pull Timid to her feet. However, before the green emotion could do so Knowledge stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked the glasses-clad girl.

"Most everything," Timid told him, assuming the boy had spoken to her, "worse so than usual."

"Yeah, but we're gonna fix it now," Brave said with a wide grin.

"Don't you think –never mind," Timid said with a shuddering sigh.

"Think what?" Knowledge asked, her voice soft and gentle.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say," Timid warned, "you're not going to like me after I say it."

"That's not true," Beast Boy told her as he dropped into a crouch beside her.

"It is though," she replied in earnest, "what I think, it's not good. People don't like me."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Beast Boy said. The gray girl paused as her eyes met his. Something she saw in his green depths must have convinced her that what he said was true because she told him;

"Maybe, maybe it's better if Raven doesn't wake up." Her voice was a whisper so low that Beast Boy wasn't sure he would have heard it if he hadn't been so close.

"Why would you think that?" Beast Boy asked as he tried to hide his horror at the thought.

"Because no one likes Raven –likes us. We only ever mess things up. You think we're creepy, Starfire is always disappointed that we don't do things with her, and Cyborg thinks we frown too much. Who would even want us back?"

"Obviously I do or I wouldn't be here."

"You just felt guilty."

Beast Boy shot forward and grabbed the girl by her hands, "That's not true either. I'm here cause I miss you and I'm not the only who does. The whole team has been working to fix you, they're worried sick. The team isn't the team without you Rae." Silence filled the air as the gray-cloaked girl stared at Beast Boy wide-eyed. After a moment a blush rose on his green cheeks painting them an odd shade of brown and he pulled away from her to stand. "So are you in?" BB asked as he offered her a hand up. Another quiet moment filled the air as she first met the eyes of the other emotions before falling back to Beast Boy's emerald greens. Then, she took his hand…

* * *

**Fairly short... again. I'm trying, really I am. Anyhow I noticed I am only a few away from 50 Reviews! That is amazingly exciting. In honor of this whoever does the 50th review gets to read the next part of the story a week early, however I will also give the same privilege to whoever writes me the best review (This includes length, commentary, questions, and/or comedy). **

**Have at it!**

**And as always, review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	8. Splitting Up

**OKAY! So I know this took FOREVER... and I'm really sorry. I could list all the reasons but I'm too lazy -coincidentally, that was a reason... Anywho! My fiftieth reviewer was DarkAngel Raven and my best reviewer was echosong258. **

**However, they weren't the only ones so thanks to:**

**BartWLewis, leafysummers, K-chan's Kisses, Kayla Marie, Val, LillianaStone, thedrunkencupcake, 13girlsrule, The Raven's Nevermore, crazedduke, Katwizzle, malyleeann, and multiple guest/ghosts.**

**I hope this length suits some more people's fancies. :)**

* * *

"How much longer?" Rude whined, her orange clad feet dragging as she clung to the back of Timid's gray cloak.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't like any answer we gave," she returned in a quiet voice as she tried to readjust her cloak discretely.

"However long it takes," Beast Boy said with a confident and unusually calm smile fixed on his green lips.

"Buck up," Brave cheered as she slapped Rude's back heartily.

"Why should I?" Rude shot back as she finally released Timid's cloak.

"It is inadvisable to quibble like this," Knowledge said with barely a glance over her shoulder at her counterparts.

"I'll quibble as much as I like," Rude returned with a huff.

"Guys, come on. We are never going to find Rae's other emotions in time if we keep stopping." Beast Boy said with a groan as he silently swore to himself that he would never go near Raven's mirror again.

"I told you it would be better if we didn't wake up," Timid murmured to him, her face hidden under the deep folds of her cloak.

"No, it's not," Beast Boy told her firmly before turning back to the other emotions. "Come on, Dudes. I need to fix this and I can't do it by myself." Rude rolled her eyes at his plea though all of the cloaked girls fell silent.

"You can't do it by yourself," Knowledge repeated aloud, though she was so deep in thought she didn't realize she had. "You can't do it yourself." Her slim, pale hand reached up to cup her chin as she turned away from the group. "Of course, you can't!" She spun back around, her eyes bright. "We won't find everyone in time if we just stay in one group."

"But I thought I had to be there to wake Raven's emotions," Beast Boy said, his olive-colored eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not so sure. Timid and Rude were both awake when we found them. I think having you come here has started something. I'm sure that if we can just gather the other emotions Raven's mind should reform." Beast Boy nodded.

"So who goes with who?"

"Dibs on BB," Brave called as she raced to his side. "He's the only one out of you lot who knows how to have fun.

"Fine with me," Knowledge said. "Timid and Rude can come with me."

"He wouldn't want me around anyway," Timid mumbled under her breath as she took her place by Knowledge's side.

"If you two go East we'll go West and then we can meet at the Cliffs, okay?" There was a unanimous nod from the group before they all parted ways.

Beast Boy and Brave had been flying for only a few moments (with Beast Boy in the form of a small, green Raven) when Brave suddenly split away. "Where are you going?" Beast Boy called as he landed in the field of small, white wildflowers they had been traveling over.  
"I saw something, just wait here," she called over her shoulder before she let out a loud "whoop!" and shot off into the surrounding trees.

"A good something or a bad something?" He shouted after her. Only silence met his ears. "Okay, that's cool, I'll wait," he called with a quiet, forced chuckle. He sighed and flopped onto the ground, his restless fingers already plucking at the tiny petals around him. When he looked into the woods for some sign of Brave he could swear he saw a dot of purple but when he squinted it was gone. With a sigh he fell onto his back and closed his eyes, his fingers clenching around the flora under his hands. "I'm such a screw up Rae," he called to the silent air. "How can you even be around me?" He asked, half-hoping for a reply.

What he didn't expect was for a chirpy –if somewhat still monotone voice- to respond, "easy, It's the ears. Chicks dig the ears." Beast Boy's eyes shot open as he rocketed off the ground, a strangled yell escaping him. His head knocked against another and sent him and the other person sprawling back onto the ground. Beast Boy groaned as he clutched at his aching skull. "Here, let me," that same voice said as cool hands took his own and lifted them away. His green eyes opened once again and this time he found Raven's face hovering above his own –though this version of Raven donned a violet cloak. Her face seemed softer, her eyelids lowered and a faint half-smile playing on her lips.

"What-"

"Shh," she murmured as she leaned in and planted her lips on the spot where he had knocked his forehead into hers. Beast Boy froze, his body going ridged as he stared at the emotion in shock.

"Why did you?"

"I had to kiss it and make it better Silly," she said as a laugh bubbled to her lips. "You didn't happen to hit your lips too, did you?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked blearily, still stunned by the sound of Raven laughing. As the emotion leaned back in her words registered in the teen boy's brain. He pushed her away in surprise and scrambled away. "No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm fine, thanks." Once he had backed far enough away that her lips posed no threat he stopped to regard her purple cloak. "I don't wanna be rude but, which emotion are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Most people haven't," she told him with that same dreamy smile on her lips. "I wasn't really needed until recently. I'm Love."

"Oh." Beast Boy thought for a moment. "So it was Malchior then?"

"What?"

"You said you weren't needed for a while. Was it for Malchior?"

For the first time since he had met this emotion a frown flitted across her face. "I would be lying if I said Raven hadn't loved him at one time. But he's gone. Don't you think I wouldn't be needed if there wasn't someone else?"

"Raven loves someone?" Beast Boy asked, dumbfounded.

"That's what I said, Silly."

"Do I know him?"

She laughed again. "Yes, very well. Three guesses who."

"Robin?"

"Certainly not."

"Cyborg?"

"He's like our brother," she said as she tried to refrain from making a face.

"Starfire?"

"No!"

"That's too bad." At the emotion's shocked look he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Kidding!"

"I'll give you another guess," Love cooed as she leaned towards the green teen.

"Aqualad?"

"Wrong," Love whispered, her lips now at the green, pointed shell of his ear. He shivered and then promptly tried to hide his reaction in case it would encourage the purple-cloaked girl. "Try again," she murmured, her hot breath ghosting across his skin.

"Speedy?" he squeaked out as he struggled to remember how it felt to breath normally.

"No." Just as the girl's lips began to move towards his own it dawned on the teen why Raven's emotion would be so affectionate towards him.

"Me?"

"Bingo," she murmured as she planted her lips on his. Beast Boy let out a high-pitched yelp at the contact as his mind went blank. It took a few seconds of her velvet soft lips on his before thoughts began to process again. When they did, the only ones that came rushing in were; _she's kissing me, she's kissing me, she's kissing me. Oh my God she's kissing me._ Only then did a new thought fill his mind. _Raven's gonna kill me. _With that knowledge Beast Boy pushed the emotion away. The dejected look that flashed across her face made him want to bury himself then and there.

"It's not you, it's just-"

"I can take a hint Beast Boy," she told him, her voice soft.

"No, wait, just let me-"

"Found you!" Another voice shouted from across the clearing. They looked up to find Brave hanging upside down from one of the trees that surrounded the meadow. "I've been looking for you forever."

"You told me to wait here," Beast Boy reminded her.

"Oh… My bad!" She swung down from the branch. "You found Love! Sweet! One down, three to go. Maybe the others have already found them. We should head towards the Cliffs. We can look for the others on the way. Oh, and maybe we can stop for some tree-climbing and maybe if we find a river…" Beast Boy tuned the babbling girl out in favor of the one in front of him that was currently disappearing into the folds of her violet-colored cloak.  
"Look," he began as he reached for the girl.

"Don't worry about it," she told him, her oh-so-familiar indigo eyes sad. She turned and followed Brave out of the clearing. With a sigh and moment to internally kick himself Beast Boy followed suit.

* * *

**I was in a play with a boy a month ago who is nerdy, performs sword-fighting acts at Renaissance Festivals, and has naturally pointed ears... So I may be celebrating a marriage soon (if I can talk him into it) (JK)...**

**Uhm... *blush*... so yeah, you should review!**


End file.
